1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light fixtures for illuminating architectural spaces, and, more particularly, to downlight light fixtures for illuminating the desired space.
2. Background Art
Numerous light fixtures for architectural lighting applications are known. In the case of fixtures that provide direct lighting, the source of illumination may be visible in its entirety through an output aperture of the light fixture or shielded by elements such as parabolic baffles or lenses. A light fixture presently used in a typical office environment comprises a troffer with at least one fluorescent lamp and a lens having prismatic elements for distributing the light. Also known are light fixtures that use shaped reflectors to provide a desired light distribution.
The choice of light fixture will depend on the objectives of the lighting designer for a particular application and the economic resources available. To meet his or her design objectives, the lighting designer, when choosing a light fixture, will normally consider a variety of factors including aesthetic appearance, desired light distribution characteristics, efficiency, lumen package, maintenance and sources of brightness that can detract from visual comfort and productivity.
An important factor in the design of light fixtures for a particular application is the light source. The fluorescent lamp has long been the light source of choice among lighting designers in many commercial applications, particularly for indoor office lighting. Some conventional fluorescent lamps, however, have a significant drawback in that the lamp surface is bright when compared to a lamp of larger diameter. The consequence of such bright surfaces is quite severe in applications where the lamps may be viewed directly, such as, for example a conventional downlight. Without adequate shielding, downlight fixtures employing such lamps are very uncomfortable and produce direct and reflected glare that impairs the comfort of the lighting environment. Heretofore, lamps have been devised to substantially diffuse the intensity of the lamp to mitigate problems associated with light sources of high surface brightness.
Conventional parabolic and downlight light fixture designs have several negative features. One of these is reduced lighting efficiency. Another is the so-called “cave effect,” where the upper portions of walls in the illuminated area are dark. In addition, the light distribution of these fixtures often creates a defined line on the walls between the higher lit and less lit areas. This creates the perception of a ceiling that is lower than it actually is. Further, when viewed directly at high viewing angles, a conventional parabolic and/or downlight fixture can appear very dim or off.
The present invention overcomes the above-described disadvantages of downlight fixtures by providing a configuration that appears to a viewer as though it has a source of lower brightness, but which otherwise permits the light fixture to advantageously and efficiently distribute light generated by the selected lamp. The light fixture of the present invention reduces distracting direct glare associated with high brightness light sources used in direct or direct light fixtures. This reduction in glare is accomplished without the addition of lamps and the added costs associated therewith.